Magical Pride and Prejudice
by DamselinShiningArmour
Summary: What would have happened if you have Proud Draco Malfoy, Prejudiced Hermione Granger, Charming Blaise Zabini and Sweet Luna Lovegood all single and ready to married according to Mrs Weasly meeting each other in unexpected places. A twisted and magical turn on pride and prejudice read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

Twenty-two is not perhaps an age to have regrets. It's quite an early stage of your life and you can always make amends. This is the philosophy I have followed since the war ended.

The ending of the war had been bittersweet, bitter because we had lost so many loved ones, so many friends and so many acquaintances, but the ending was sweet because finally good had won over evil. Sometimes, in my most melancholic times, I do wonder whether we had completely won this war. There are so many prejudices still standing in magical society. Everyone had expected that I will fight this war, and change the world. I don't really know if it is cowardice or not, but I felt tired after the war. All the zeal I had possessed was crushed out of me when I learned that there was no way in which I could reverse my parents' memories and not risk brain damage.

So, I gave up. Everyone was fighting for peace, and so I decided to settle with peace.

It's been four years since the war.

And...

Life after the war has been very peaceful. I own a small bookstore called "Cafe For Soul" and as the name says, there is a small cafe within the bookstore, just to give the readers a cup of tea or coffee which every dedicated reader craves with a good book.

If not for my popularity in the Wizarding World for assisting my best friend, the Chosen One through the war, the shop wouldn't have been famous. But as I was famous, the earning was substantial.

Reporters still hounded me and everyone just wanted to know every little detail of my life. All in all, life is good, it has achieved partial closure, but I still feel like there is a long way to go. Even though, I feel purpose-less right now. I am happy, I am content.

I am on my way to the Burrow for the Sunday weekly brunch, giving my modest two bedrooms, flat, kitchen apartment, adorned with maroon and cream walls one last look, I stepped into the fireplace and clearly said, "The Burrow"

As the flames licked my skin, giving a slightly warm and tickling sensation, I smiled, remembering the bizarre accident that had occurred in our second year when Harry had landed in Knocktrurn Alley. She was horrified back then, now, it seemed silly.

Harry, was just being himself and had a knack of getting into trouble every now and then, as he went on missions as an Auror, Ginny really wanted him to resign as she grew worried every time the boy-who-conquered left their shared house.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I halted and just in time managed to step into the Burrow. The Burrow had not even changed over the span of five years. Though the habitats have reduced considerably, considering that Bill and Fleur lived in Shell Cottage, Ginny and Harry moved to No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Ron lived in an apartment provided to him by Chudley Cannons. Only Fred and George now lived with Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the only reason behind it was to soothe Mrs Weasley's nerves after the coma Fred had been induced in after the wall fell on him.

I entered the house and hugged Mrs Weasley, she had filled in the position of my mum, even though no one can take her place. She hugged me back and gave me the comfort I needed in the warmth of the hug. She didn't judge me, unlike many people when Ron and I broke up, but moreover, she was understanding. And still remains to be her confidant as Ron and I are now in a stable place as friends.

"Welcome, dear," Mrs Weasley said with a kind smile, "Lunch is going to be ready within a few minutes, you can wait in the backyard with the others. And no dear, I don't need help,"

She said even before I could offer my help.

"Oh honestly, Molly," I spoke good-naturedly, "You just don't want me to learn that special Weasley recipe."

Mrs Weasly laughed, it had been a running joke between me, her, Ginny and Fleur as to how no one could make food like Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione," She shouted as my hand hovered over the handle of the back door.

"Ya?" I asked back.

"There's a letter for you on the mantelpiece above the fireplace," She informed me, "They sent it in a bulk and yours came with the family's."

I shook my head and shouted back my thanks, it was a really common occurrence that my mail ended up with the Weasleys, everyone just assumed I stayed at the Burrow.

I don't blame them, it had just been six months since I moved out.

Grabbing the letter, I glanced at the address of the sender.

Blaise Zabini, I raised my eyebrows, reading the name, Why in the world would he want to send me a mail?

But then, I decided to give him the benefit of doubt, death eaters were trying to reform. Trying, being the key-word here.

From the desk of,

Blaise Zabini,

Co-owner,

Malfoy and Zabini Industries of All Things Magical,

Heir of the Zabini Empire.

I scrunched my face at the severe formality of the letter. Did the purebloods do anything informal? Her question was answered in the next sentence.

Now, that boring tradition that my partner has forced upon me has passed.

You are cordially invited to the New Year's Party hosted by me, the Blaise Zabini, at the... guess...? Zabini Manor. Now, considering this is going to be a rather social and semi-casual event. Which is a nice way of putting that oldies are going to be there, the attire has to be socially acceptable. I would love tight corsets, just saying.

The date is 31st December if you had any doubts. The party will commence at 7 pm and will last as long as you can last.

Wear something your mommies and daddies won't frown upon.

répondez s'il vous plaît

That basically means, RSVP if you're coming or not.

You can't miss it.

Just Saying.

Sincerely,

Blaise Zabini

(The Awesome)


	2. Chapter 2

I just stood there with the letter in my hand, not knowing what to do? Even after five years the war ended, I found it hard to trust the Slytherins in general. The logical part of my brain reminded me that it was not right and really hypocritical of me, but my actions won over and I had not actually extended an olive branch to any of the Slytherins I personally encountered. Now, just like that Zabini had extended an olive branch, a peace offering perhaps, in the form of cream parchment. He was waving the white flag in the air, metaphorically speaking. And now, the choice was mine.

I could continue the game of prejudices and hypocrisy, or I could accept the extended branch and make a step towards ending this animosity. In the back of my mind, I was also aware of the fact that my every move would be watched by the Wizarding society, it came along with the title of being Harry Potter's best friend, but she would never take it away. So where I stood right now? Did I hate the Slytherins? Maybe, yes. Did I feel the same animosity towards them? Definitely, yes. But did I want to continue it? Definitely, no. I am honestly tired of the strained and awkward relationships that go on between Slytherins and Gryffindors in any social function. But a ball? That was definitely not my forte. I had been forced to go to balls before, but somehow, every ball I went to, starting from Yule Ball, ended not so well. I started to think about the pros and cons of the situation. At length, I began to debate with myself and found it difficult to come to one single conclusion. My monologue was interrupted by Mrs Weasley calling me for the brunch. I quickly went to the backyard.

Everyone was exchanging pleasantries and discussing their weeks, it was a cheerful and noisy affair.Mr. Weasley noticed the letter I clutched in my hand and stated in a soothing tone, "We all have gotten our letters, too, Hermione. What have you decided then, are you coming to ball Hermione?"I was about to reply but Mrs Weasley cut me off by saying, "Of course she will go, the whole family is going and even Harry is coming and I have heard that Luna is also going to come."Plus, Hermione," Arthur Weasley subtly cut off his enthusiastic wife, "It would be a nice gesture as a peace offering. Otherwise, people would make up all sorts of reasons as to why Ron and Harry attended and you were missing from one of the elite, is that what Muggles say?- events of the Wizarding society."

I saw the logic in Mr Weasley's words and nodded my assent, "If all of you're going," She said, "I will come, too."And there will be many worthy bachelors, Hermione," Mrs Weasley added as leverage, "You should dress prettily."I held back a groan at that, Mrs Weasley wanted me at least married, I quite understood her worry as she considered me as a daughter, but I really didn't see the logic behind having me married by the age of twenty-five.

I chose not to argue. I sat beside Harry who gave me a sympathizing smile. George and Fred who sat across me winked at me, making kissing faces, and I rolled my eyes, at their antics, but it made me smile nonetheless, until Mrs Weasley said: "Oh and dear Hermione don't worry about your dress we will be going to shop tomorrow and you can buy your gown..."

The whole brunch was spent with her talking about the ball and everyone exchanging looks.

After eating, I relaxed with Harry, Fred, George and Ginny in the backyard. Fred suddenly stopped whispering with his twin and asked his eyes lighting up with mischief, "A great day!" He exclaimed smirking at me, "It would be a great day for you tomorrow, spending a whole day dress-shopping, won't it be fun?"Your dream come true?" George completed for Fred and I glared at both of them as everyone burst out into laughter. Harry started acting melodramatic by saying in high pitch voice, "Oh Hermione will you at least invite your one of best friend sat your wedding. Please don't forget to invite who stuck with you till the end!"I gave him an evil eye and he quickly shut his mouth.

I just saw the time it was 7 'o clock in the evening I said my greetings to everyone and went home. At home, I wrote a letter to Zabini saying I will be coming to the ball and after doing some work for the shop I went to sleep.

*NEXT DAY*

I woke up early, got ready and went shopping and told my employees that today I wouldn't be able to be at the shop and told them to see the shop. After that I just waited, while reading a book, in the shop until Ginny arrived to take me were all are shopping. Ginny came and greeted me with a full blown smile and we went shopping. Ginny told me that Mrs Weasley couldn't come for shopping so we could go in separate groups so it would be me, Ginny and Luna. The first shop was Magical Manchester Boutique, as Ginny had visited there before with some of her colleagues and chosen a gown for her. But except for the baby blue gown, with silver detailing that Ginny chose for her, there was nothing that caught my eye. We went to another shop, then another shop. Even Luna had found her dress which was pale rose pink coloured that suited her blonde hair and pale skin.

After visiting shops by the shop we decided to take a break we grab some lunch from a restaurant. We were utterly tired. I looked up at Ginny and said, "I think I will wear my old robes," Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "No. You are not wearing those horrible robes. I think there is this shop we can find something for you."

So Ginny took me to 'Sophisticated Beautiful Dresses' the shop was a small one. The shop owner Ellen asked us what we want and after looking at me three four times. She proclaimed, "I have the perfect dress for you," And came back with a dress after looking at the dress I had to buy this one. It was the most beautiful dress it was white with black design and one black belt I tried it and as I emerged from dressing room Ginny started gushing over the dress. I looked at the mirror the dress was hugging my curves I looked and looked elegant and beautiful I change back to my clothes and paid money. We just went to the restaurant to grab food. Then went to shoe shopping Ginny had made me buy a four-inch-long white glass slipper. I think I am gonna fall the moment I walk in it. When I reached home I was exhausted and tired but I enjoyed the girls day out shopping. I enjoyed the company of Luna and Ginny. Oh according to Luna crumble horn nock whatever it is help us in shopping. Oh good old Luna. Ginny was ecstatic, I think we are about to hear wedding bells in future. I kept the dress in cupboard with shoes and a clutch. I turned off the lights and slept a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The ball had already started when we reached there, that is, Ginny, Harry, Luna and I.Considering our late arrival it would be safe to say that we had reached the ball fashionably late.Harry, always the awkward gentleman asked Ginny to dance and I watched as they swayed to the slow song.The music stopped suddenly, and the tables buzzed with whispers as Malfoy and Zabini walked in like they owned the place, but they pretty much did. The girls were swooning, pretty much the same way they did at Harry before Ginny had screamed, "Back off!" In pretty much the same words, supplemented by strong hexes.Lavender and Parvati whispered beside me, "Whoa, Draco and Blaise have arrived!"

"Really?" I asked back sarcastically, "I didn't even realize, I mean I have studied with them for only seven years, and I pretty much thought it was Harry. And isn't it a surprise? They came to their own party!

"They avoided me, I had a sudden deja vu moment of my school years."I am gonna go and greet them," She stated, "Anyone interested?"Parvati went with her and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

The music started again, and the analysis of the two wizards who had hosted the party.Everyone at the first moment decided that Malfoy was more handsome and richer than Zabini with his pale skin, blonde hair no longer stick back like in Hogwarts and aristocratic features. But something still hadn't changed from his school days, his arrogance.Luna and I were sitting on table talking when Zabin,i former Slytherin gracefully walked towards us."Hey guys, thanks for coming to party and forgetting the past."

Luna replied in her sagely voice, "Don't look at the past with despair, but look at the future with hope."

Zabini blinked at her for a moment and then slowly, a smile formed on his features, "Thank you, Luna," He said gratefully, "It really does mean a lot. Would you like to dance?"They headed to the dance floor and I was left alone for a while, until Lavender joined me again. I spotted Parvati dancing with Dean and understood her sudden appearance by my side.

Lavender gossiped like there was no tomorrow. She gossiped about everything. In school, I would hold my head in despair, but I smiled as I found myself getting nostalgic of the school days. It was fun, while it lasted. And I was happy for Lavender who had grown out of her insecurity about her scars given to her by Greyback.I was truly happy for her, happy enough to hear her jabber about how Malfoy was more handsome than Zabini, reframed in several different sentences.After Zabini had finished his dance with Luna he came to me and then asked me to dance with him.During dance Zabini talked about daily affairs before nervously coming to the point he said, "I was thinking Gran-, sorry Hermione is Luna single?"A smirk settled on my face, and I held back a laugh, "Yes," She replied playfully, "Someone you know interested in her?"Zabini smiled at me and flashed a fleeting glance at Luna who was seated at the table I had vacated, "Someone is interested."I faked innocence, and asked with the most curious voice I could muster, "And that someone is?"Zabini smirked catching my act, "You'll have to wait and see, Hermione."After the dance with Zabini, Harry asked me to dance and then after a couple of songs, I decided to rest my feet and sat on the sofa that had replaced the tables after the dinner.

After a while I was joined by Lavender, who was breathless with excitement.Her scar had fainted to a pink line and barely noticeable and she hadn't bothered to use glamour to hide it.I heard Zabini's voice behind me, "Come on, Draco," He said, "You should enjoy yourself, dance a bit.""I am not interested in dancing, Zabini," He replied curtly and Zabini sighed."Why?" He asked, "This is a ball, Malfoy. You dance here, cause that's what people do at the ball!""I have already danced a set with people I know," He replied, "And I don't wish to dance with others who will judge me."

"Rubbish, Draco, there are many more beautiful and pleasing ladies here." Zabini protested."Mate," He replied, "I've seen you dancing with Lovegood and I think she is the only non-judgmental Order member I know."

"Draco you could dance with Hermione," He replied, "She wasn't judgmental or prejudiced at all when I talked to her.

Malfoy replied, "Hermione Granger must've been the brightest witch of our age, but she is also the most prejudiced witch of our age."Anger pulsated in my veins, I fisted my hands and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down.'This is just Malfoy,' I told myself, 'He is going to be like that. That's his innate nature. I cannot expect him to be nice and sweet to me! Merlin forbid if he acted like that.''Then why are you pissed if he isn't acting like that?' The other part of my brain asked, and I gave that part a mental stink eye and chose to ignore it.It's Malfoy, he cannot let go of his arrogance.

"Why do you look like you're plotting murder, Hermione?" Luna's voice asked, bringing me out of my memory, "Are Wrackspurts messing your brain?"I related the incident with her and she shook it off, "He mustn't have meant it like that,"

She reasoned."Are there other meanings to 'she is the most prejudiced witch'," I huffed, "Sorry, I think I missed the memo!""Maybe it was Cumrid Fly," She reasoned sagely and I huffed again as Blaise again asked Luna for the dance.I rolled my eyes, all of my non-existent partying mood was gone. I just apparated back to my apartment, changed to the baggiest of trousers and shirt, and then slept, repressing the arrogant ferret from my brain, but failing miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

The ball was finally over, and so were tiring preparations. So, I decided to give my bookstore the attention it needed. A couple of weeks had passed and I was busy doing accounts when Luna came in and instead of the usual dreamy contemplative aura, she seemed to be bustling with joy.

I looked up from the tomes of my accounts and raised an eyebrow at my light haired friend, "What's going on Luna? What's got you over the moon?"

"He asked me out!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together in a rather childlike manner. "Guess who?"

I smiled, it was quite obvious who. It wasn't like there was any hidden gossip in the Wizarding Britain, we were a rather small community when it came down to it. And after the war we had been growing only closer. Well, some of us at least.

"Oh, some Italian hunk? Or should I say Italian businessman?" I answered thinking about conversation I had with Zabini.

Luna just nodded and said, "Oh Hermione I am so happy!"

I laughed along with Luna and said, "This calls for a treat!"

"Of course," She nodded, "Actually, I came to take you to the cafe, Gin is waiting for us."

Luna informed me about the muggle cafe we were going to, which was apparently a few blocks away. Half way we met Ginny, who had apparated in a secluded alleyway.

We discussed various things and suddenly Luna exclaimed, "Oh! Hermione and Ginny can you do me a favour?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look and then nodded simultaneously.

"I need some advice," She said sheepishly, "I have been invited by Zabini to a date after that we are going for trip to Scotland with his friends. I am not sure if it would be good to spend whole week with him.Can you please suggest what I should do. Should I say no?"

"Of course Luna you should go." Ginny rolled her eyes and said.

"So where are you going to stay there?" I asked, not exactly approving of the idea.

"At Malfoy summer house. I wouldn't be able to apparate there. So I am going to apparate in the nearby area with Zabini. Then we are going on broom to the house. I will write to you if anything happens."

The conversation went back to fashion, dresses, work and other things.

.

I worked till four o'clock then I started thinking Luna will go tomorrow. I hope everything will be alright. Shaking my head I went back to my office. I got tired my mind started drifting towards the behaviour of Malfoy.

Time passed, Luna had left for the trip. It's been two days.I was reading a book when a black eagle owl swooped through window. It left the letter on my lap and swooped away. I looked at its front.

" From the desk of ,

Draco Abraxas Malfoy,

Owner of Malfoy Industries.

Orion Summer House. "

Hmm. Mr Arrogant writing a letter to me. I read more.

" Dear Hermione,

Don't get your hopes up its not Malfoy writing a letter but me Luna. I asked him for his owl, as Cralhead wasn't ready to take it.

I am having fun here but there is slight complications I have broken my ankle during trekking. I think slipperlians are behind it.

I can't come back soon. Don't worry Mione

Blaise had told me to wait here till I am alright I am well here. Can you pass this message to Weasleys. They would burn the letter just seeing name.

Hope to see you soon.

Your's

Luna."


	5. Chapter 5

A sense of worry crept over me as I read the letter the second time. Even though I was ready to put the past behind and move on with a new positive light, the thought of innocent and to a point naive Luna being surrounded by Slytherins for an extended period of time made me shudder like someone had trickled ice cold water down my neck, and a familiar feeling of dread and paranoia seeped through me.

In the paranoia, I did the first illogical thing that came to my mind and went to the Burrow.

Entering the fireplace, I took some Floo powder and announced my destination.

With an unsurprising slight spinning and tickling sensation, I felt myself still and gain balance through years of practice I stepped into the well-learned environment of the Burrow.

I was greeted by Mrs. Weasley, who was as usual, slaving herself over the stove.

"Oh Hermione!" She exclaimed with a kind, yet tired smile, "This is a pleasant surprise. How are you? You look a bit pale, dear."

I relayed her the details of the letter and she frowned, Luna had grown close to her after most Weasley children moved out and Mr. Lovegood passed away due to trauma.

"I hope she is fine," She said worriedly and gave me a hug, which instantly comforted me.

After she let me go, I began helping her in the kitchen, I was slicing the vegetables when an idea hit me.

"Should I write to her and maybe... visit her?" I asked hesitantly to Mrs. Weasley, going to the Malfoy Summer mansion didn't seem like a nice idea, if the decorations were akin to the main Malfoy mansion, I'd probably have a panic attack, but my paranoia of leaving her with the Slytherins was winning over any logic I had possessed.

My reasoning told me that my paranoia was valid and not uncalled for.

So when Mrs. Weasley asked me to follow my judgment, I just borrowed parchment and quill from Mrs. Weasley to pen a note to Luna.

Dear Luna,

I hope this letter finds you in better health.

I have conveyed the news to Mrs. Weasley and she is a bit worried. I know you are more of a forgive and forget person, but you have to agree that our paranoia is not misplaced. Plus, I really want to be there to take care of your needs, I doubt the Slytherins would be doing good with it and have left you to the house elves' judgment. I know I am borderline ranting, but I sincerely apologize for that. But I worry for you and I really wish I could be there to take care of you.

Can you ask Malfoy and Zabini if that's possible? In that way, your stay there will be less taxing to them.

Your friend and sister,

Hermione.

P.S. If they say no, I'm breaking into their house.

P.P.S Have you talked to the Healer? Can't you apparate back home?

I re-read the letter and I found that I was being uncharacteristically callous, but it was Luna I was writing to and all the sophistication could go to hell, for the lack of better word.

With that string of thought, I rolled up the parchment and went back to my house to use my owl to send it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's P.O.V

I quickly packed all my essentials in a bag and quickly wore a robe over my casual muggle attire.I wrote a letter to my employee telling her to see the shop. I felt bad leaving it in the hands of employee but its kind of important situation After seeing everything is ready I checked time in my wristwatch it says 2'o clock still no one has arrived. I grabbed the Da Vinci code form one of bookshelves I library and sat on the love seat and soon I was lost in the world of mystery, symbols and cryptic messages.

After going through two chapter I was suddenly disturbed by Malfoy who had arrived fifteen minutes ago saying," Granger , we have to go" after hearing Malfoy I sat up straight and look at Malfoy with daze. He raised his eyebrow and seeing him I quickly came back to my senses.

I stood up and said to him," Oh Malfoy, I didn't know that you would come to fetche me. I thought you would send someone"

His face scrunched up and he drawled,"Oh Granger if you have problem with the situation.I would send someone else to escort you. So are you coming or not?"

I glared at him saying," I didn't mean to mock you Malfoy I just spoke my mind and I was shocked seeing you here. I don't have any problem with the situation"

He replied to me with looking straight in my eyes I could see different color in his eyes and he spoke , "You should think before you speak Granger , it may cause you a lot of trouble. We can't have you blurt rude and inappropriate thoughts in front of people. Can we now? Give me your hand "

"Why should I give you my hand?" I asked with disgust .

"Well we cant floo there, so we have to apparate. Grab your luggage I won't come back because you forget to take some dress with you."

I quickly grab my luggage and check everything in my bag. I locked my house set up safety wards on my house so no stranger can apparate in my home. Taking in that everything is alright i sighed. I looked at malfoy holding his hand I grabbed his hand and I felt feeling like my head is going to split open. I squeezed malfoy's hand and I opened my eyes.

I saw one of most beautiful scenery in my life. The manor had windswept highlands and greenery around. It sits on a cliff overlooking the River flowing swiftly. The red sand stone structure is still evident today. The manor from far looks so good that I couldn't help but say " Wow"

" Its Inverness castle muggles can see it but are not allowed to visit inside.Inverness Castle sits on a cliff overlooking the River Ness, in Inverness, Scotland. It was built by a muggle for the love of his life a witch. She gave up her sorcery after selling it to malfoys. The structure evident today was built in 1836 by architect William Burn. It was reformation on structure built in 11th century". I heard Malfoy saying with a smirk.

I was shocked I didn't thought Malfoy will know all that information and that piece on Muggle. I simply said, " Well Malfoy it sounds interesting."

After walking through beautiful park we entered the manor. It was beautiful from inside it had pristine walls high arches. We crossed the passage and I saw a room it was big enough to accommodate three hundred people. It had various chandeliers. But the most beautiful one was in the middle. Around it we can see different sparks. The sparks dance around the room. There was a pianoforte. Piano was of crystal white colour the keys where sparkling and did not have a speck of dirt. I took grandeur of the room, remembering I read about this place and how it was closed to Muggle.

"This is the ball room however it's not in use right now." Said malfoy. I nodded my head.

"Tinker" malfoy said with a snap of his fingers. A elf with red dress and yellow hat came. Hermione was shocked seeing malfoy 's elf wearing good clothes. "Take ma'am to her room with the luggage" malfoy ordered.

" I must take leave, I hope that your imagination about us are wrong "

Malfoy said with air of attitude and pride.

I followed tinker around a staircase we move towards right and we stopped in front of door.

"Miss tinker is happy to tell you this is your room. The rooms down three doors right is miss luna' s room. If you need anything please call tinker. Now tinker must take leave." With that house elve apparated.

I entered her room saw her luggage sitting their on bed. I looked around room it was big room with sofa and a queen bed. It had a window which shows wonderful plains around her.

I quickly went to luna 's room because that's what I came to do. I knocked the door twice. Blaise opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Blaise, I hope everything is right. Where is luna?"I said swiftly.

"Oh hermione its pleasure to meet even in the given circumstances. Luna is inside resting. Now I must take my leave. And Granger don't be a stranger " Blaise said with a smirk.

I quickly went inside fully ready to take care of luna as she was a sister that she never had. Even though she was a bit weird but that's what we do we take care of each other and we will be always there. I still remember she was there when I couldn't sort out my feelings with Ron . She made me realised that I need someone who can light me up not literally but someone for whom I can be passionate about. I entered the room with a smile to set everything right. So I will be with luna and her relationship with Blaise will be supported by me.

Author 's note :- Sorry for not updating earlier. And please comment and click on star button.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's P.O.V:~

It's been two whole days since I came here at Malfoy ' s manor. I try it not to let it hurt me. I have been by Luna 's side always. I only come down for full English breakfast and for dinner. It has some rules here like not to be late for dinner and everyone have to be there. Luna is excluded because of her broken ankle.

A good thing came out of this that I got proof that Blaise likes Luna very much and he is serious about her. He comes to her room with another form of entertainment so that she doesn't feel you know bored. Sometimes he talks to me a lot it eased her mind that

Luna is not gonna get hurt. In one of there conversation muggle television, he was shocked hearing that we can hear and see on television. He frequently said, " Merlin muggles are a bloody genius. You have to show me one day how this television works. I want to this thing myself. "

So the promise was made after luna gets well there will be television viewing in her apartment. Blaise also gave her tour of the library and it was amazing. Foolishly I even said, " Its like beauty and beast library. It's awesome "

"You can take any book you want, even though we are Slytherins, we still have some courtesy." I heard Malfoy drawl

Blaise smirked at me as Malfoy went out of the room. " So Hermione, beauty and beast sound interesting. Are you fascinating yourself with Draco? So you are beautiful and you are calling my best friend ' beast '. Really I don't think it will earn you some points "

I gaged and replied, " Its a fairy tale, a muggle stories about magic. But they don't believe it. "

So rest of the time was spent explaining Blaise and Luna about fairy tales. Still, Blaise was teasing me and calling me beauty. It doesn't help that the time for dinner. Everyone was seated in their respective seats Pansy was sitting beside Blaise then Daphne his husband Theo. I sat across them, as Malfoy took the chair beside Theo.

Theo and Daphne had arrived here when I came and Pansy arrived with Luna. Pansy started batting her eyelashes and talking to Malfoy and gushing about Astoria to Daphne. I hid my giggle behind my hand. I saw Blaise smiled at me. After dinner, we sat in the living room. I was reading a book on Merlin ' s magic. Whereas Malfoy was writing a letter to Astoria. Pansy was saying continuously to Malfoy to tell Astoria she misses her dearly. And she has improved the beautiful charms. Even though it was amusing to watch Pansy chit continuously and Malfoy brushed her and get annoyed. Blaise and Theo are playing Magical Chess. Daphne was watching them play.

" Oh, a lady should have mastered the worlds of magic, art and etiquettes I am so glad that Astoria has been a wonderful lady. You know not anyone can be a Malfoy. There must be something an aura in her way that makes head turns around. Draco what I am saying is correct?" Pansy said.

" With all of that, she must have intelligence. She should have been up to date with news and knowledge for that she should read a lot." Malfoy said.

Blaise stopped playing the chess and smirked at me. He said, " Do you know someone who reads for knowledge and fun, Hermione?"

" I don't know a single woman that fits criteria, Blaise," I replied while closing my book.

Pansy frowned and said, " Oh Blaise do you know where you kept my book which I was reading? "

"No, Pans. I am afraid not I didn't even know you read for pleasure "

Said Blaise with a smile.

" Oh Blaise I love to read for pleasure and how will I get information regarding the world, Blaise." Pansy snapped.

" Oh, my dear Pans you know that beauty magazine is not regarded as books right? " Blaise asked cheekily.

" Oh, Blaise do a favour to yourself and don't talk. I am going to read books".

Pansy replied.

So everyone back to their respective work. I started reading so did Pansy, after a while, I was lost in another mythical world.

" Oh, Hermione let's walk for a while. We both have been sitting for a long time. Come on Hermione just a walk around the room."

I nodded after putting my bookmark in the book. So I and Pansy started walking around. " Draco is a dear and joins us," Pansy said.

"Oh it's better I don't " Malfoy replied.

" Why is it so?" Pansy asked

" Oh, there are only two motives for your actions either you both have secrets to share or you both are showing off your assets. If it's first then I will be in your way and if it's second then I can enjoy a better view from here." Malfoy said.

"Oh Hermione, how should we punish Draco for such daring comments?" Pansy asked me.

" Oh, we can tease him or laugh at him. But knowing him for seven years I don't know he will like it. So we cannot do anything. " I replied.

We both took our respective places and we were back at our own task.

Oh and soon the eventful evening came to end and we went to bed.


End file.
